


Autumn

by ellieblue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellieblue/pseuds/ellieblue
Summary: Era outono em Nova Iorque e aquela estação parecia bastante convidativa para todos os que acabavam caindo ali. Algo que nunca fez sentido para as pessoas que odiavam frio, como Hajime Iwaizumi. Porém, quando estava nos braços de Oikawa, aquela virava a melhor estação.





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, agora eu posso finalmente respirar. Essa é uma fanfic IwaOi feita para o @Arthur, anjo, maravilhoso, desculpas pela demora. Tem um toque de inspiração na música Autumn in New York (principalmente na versão da Billie Holiday).  
> Capa feita pela linda da @erincarmel, anjo sem falhas.  
> Bom, é isso, espero que gostem!

" _ **It's autumn in New York, it's good to live it again..."**_

Não eram muitas, mas existiam algumas situações em que o homem engravatado, sentado naquele banco do parque, pegava-se pensando em como as coisas da vida pareciam ser planejadas. Como se existissem linhas, entrelaçando-se naquele emaranhado de momentos e lembranças guardadas na memória de todos os vivos que caminhavam nas ruas daquela cidade estupidamente grande.

Iwaizumi nunca foi de acreditar em destino, nunca gostou daquela história de que seu futuro estava programado. Ele não era um autômato e o mundo não era um computador construído por ratos para descobrirem a resposta sobre a vida o universo e tudo mais. Não estava em um livro de ficção científica, afinal. A vida, em sua concretude, era bem mais complexa do que aquilo, não poderia ser respondida com um número qualquer, não haviam linhas escritas e explicativas sobre como agir ou pensar. E, apesar de querer muito, ele sabia que as coisas nem sempre aconteceriam como desejava.

Entretanto, eram naqueles momentos, em que via o sorriso iluminar o rosto dele, quando os óculos de grau inúteis caíam sobre a ponta do nariz, que Hajime se perguntava se aquilo não estava previsto. Não sabia se era destino ou coincidência. E, sinceramente, talvez não quisesse saber.

 

Era uma segunda-feira, 14 de outubro, as mãos suavam dentro dos bolsos do casaco e gotas d'água caíam por sobre a face irritada do moço que caminhava em meio às ruas de Nova Iorque. Claro que Iwaizumi não lembrava com tamanha perfeição daquele dia, não lembrava das folhas caindo ou das pessoas comendo no parque, talvez porque estava compenetrado demais em realizar, como sempre, o seu dever de pessoa totalmente desentusiasmada em relação a vida, não que fosse uma cena incomum em seu dia a dia desde que chegou àquela cidade. Ganhar uma promoção não era como ganhar rosas, afinal, seu chefe mais queria despachá-lo para longe para consertar mil e um problemas da empresa do que realmente promovê-lo por sua competência. E podia dizer com invejável ― ou nem tão invejável assim ― propriedade sobre o assunto que a vida em Nova Iorque era o mais próximo que poderia chegar do inferno, pelo menos, enquanto pessoa viva.

Então, havia sim uma explicação para a expressão séria e o olhar assassino que poderia levar qualquer um a crer que Hajime atiraria em alguém a qualquer minuto. O dia havia sido cheio e, para se acalmar um pouco, o homem resolveu caminhar até o café que havia tornado-se o seu favorito daquela região. Mas, como a pessoa cheia de sorte que era, Iwaizumi acabou sendo vítima de um temporal que o molhou dos pés a cabeça. Era mesmo um desgraçado sem sorte!

Chutou poças e mais poças de água, a fim de liberar todo o estresse que emanava de seu corpo. Talvez aquilo fosse mais efetivo, já que a ideia de caminhar foi um estrago gigantesco. Colocou o casaco mais uma vez, mesmo sabendo que de nada adiantaria vestir um casaco molhado, porém estava tão, tão frio que valia a pena arriscar. Era algo até confuso para alguns, Hajime, mesmo morando sua vida inteira no Japão, nunca se acostumou com as temperaturas baixas.

O suspiro pesaroso passou por seus lábios, fazendo um barulho mais alto do que pensava. Sentia falta do seu país natal, era de se esperar que aquilo acontecesse, já que nunca pensou em sair de lá. Sentia falta de tudo, até das tradições que costumava odiar. Sentia falta, principalmente, de sua mãe. Pensar naquilo não era bom, ele sabia, só faria com que o peso no peito aumentasse, o peso da despedida nunca foi embora, o peso da saudade nunca iria.

Balançou a cabeça de forma rápida, a fim de mandar embora todos os pensamentos que assolariam sua mente por horas e horas até que, enfim, conseguisse dormir, não queria passar mais um dia daquela forma, não aguentaria mais uma noite em claro. A fachada do café já podia ser vista ao longe, não chegava a ser chamativo, na verdade, era bastante sóbrio, tanto por fora quanto por dentro e aquilo lhe trazia uma sensação apaziguadora, razão pela qual aquele lugar havia sido de tanto bom gosto para si.

Os sapatos não fizeram barulho quando entrou no estabelecimento, ao abrir a porta, os sinos tilintaram para anunciar sua chegada. E quando ar quente, confortavelmente quente, tocou sua pele, suspirou em deleite por não ter mais que enfrentar o frio inquietante que sentia lá fora. Ao focalizar a vista, percebeu que o grande corvo idiota ― como apelidou gentilmente o lugar em função do seu dono ― estava bastante cheio naquele dia em específico, mesas e mais mesas ocupadas, até mesmo as cadeiras do balcão, o que levava o diretor de finanças a perguntar-se sobre o porquê de ter tantas pessoas ali, já que não era de costume tamanho movimento em um horário como aquele.

Respirando fundo, dirigiu-se ao balcão com os olhos vidrados no menu grudado na parede e lambeu os lábios ao perceber que estavam secos o tempo todo. Viu o ruivo conhecido mandá-lhe um sorriso gentil e acabou sendo contagiado pelo mesmo. Suspirou e revirou os olhos ao retribuí-lo. O pedido já estava na ponta da língua quando Shouyou, um baixo e enérgico ruivo, levantou o dedo, demonstrando que sabia o que ele queria.

― Um expresso duplo e um croissant com queijo para comer aqui, certo? ― perguntou, com um entusiasmo costumeiro na voz.

― _Yeah_. Lembra dos pedidos de todos os seus clientes?

― Só daqueles que vêm aqui todos os dias no mesmo horário e pedem exatamente a mesma coisa sempre e sempre. ― Riu como se houvesse dito a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. ― Devia variar mais as coisas que come, cara, tem muitas opções de café nesse menu, deveria prová-las.

― É humanamente impossível provar todas elas sem enjoar de café, você sabe disso, não sabe?

― Bem, eu provei e, olha só, ainda amo café.

― Não vale, você não é humano, está mais para um mini goblin com bateria portátil. ― E riram, juntos dessa vez. ― Sabe, Hinata, por que esse lugar está tão cheio hoje?

― Tobio ― disse, como se realmente explicasse tudo, mas Iwaizumi precisava de mais informações.

― Hinata, especifique.

― Kageyama falou que viria ao café em uma das redes sociais dele ― disse ele, com um sorriso sereno no rosto. ― E, como sempre, as pessoas vieram até aqui vê-lo. Você sabe, ele é um imã de pessoas ambulante.

E revirou os olhos, porque aquilo era típico de quando falava de Tobio. Iwaizumi até achava graça quando Kageyama entrava em tópico de discussão, sempre paravam no mesmo questionamento. Um dia, Hajime faria com que o baixinho Shouyou admitisse o que sempre insistia em perguntar.

― Você realmente gosta dele, não é? ― perguntou em um tom de malícia, sorrindo ao ver o rapaz parar de anotar qualquer coisa que fosse naquele bloquinho de notas. Ele fez um som estranho, uma mistura de grunhido com resmungos em uma língua que não chegava perto de ser inglês.

― Por que a pergunta? ― Tentou parecer despretensioso, mas as palavras saíram num tom sussurrado, quase como se contasse um segredo, e o rosto passou a ganhar uma coloração avermelhada, enquanto os lábios se elevavam pouco a pouco ao fazer um biquinho emburrado que fez Hajime rir por dentro. Shouyou era muito fofo, tinha que admitir.

― Você sorri quando fala dele ― respondeu, por fim.

― Eu sorrio quando falo de todo mundo.

― Não é da mesma forma.

― Argh, cale a boca!

― Não mesmo. ― Deixou que uma risadinha escapasse, estava mesmo se divertindo com aquilo. ― Por que não chama ele para sair?

― Ai meu Deus, Hajime, isso não é da sua conta, tá legal? ― Bufou, enquanto tentava, inutilmente, esconder o rosto em suas mãos. ― Eu vou preparar o seu pedido, licença.

― Pensei que Suga preparava os cafés.

― Pois é, agora sou eu ― ele falou, encerrando a discussão. Ou tentando fazê-lo, Iwaizumi sabia que uma hora ou outra voltariam a falar daquilo. Sabia porque gostava de provocar o amigo em relação àquele tópico em questão, era uma forma de desestressar e remetia ao tempo em que estava no ensino médio. Ah, bons tempos aqueles!

Lambeu os lábios novamente ao observar o espaço mais uma vez. Todas as mesas estavam ocupadas mesmo, pediria que Hinata fizesse seu pedido para viagem daquela vez, era uma boa decisão.

O celular vibrou quando viu Suga ocupar o lugar em que Shouyo estava segundos antes, sorriu-lhe em um cumprimento singelo. Diferentemente de seu amigo baixinho, Koushi era mais reservado e um pouco menos… peculiar. Coisa que o fez compreender menos o porquê de Sugawara não estar sempre no balcão, atendendo os clientes, e sim lá atrás, preparando os pedidos.

Iwaizumi piscou algumas vezes, saindo de seus pensamentos. Sorriu sereno para Suga ao pedi-lo que trocasse a ordem e praguejou ao sentir o celular vibrar no bolso mais uma vez. Tateou a calça de linho em busca do aparelho enquanto pedia aos deuses que não fosse uma ligação de seu chefe ― mesmo sabendo que só ele teria o desprazer ligá-lo àquele horário.

A chamada foi encerrada assim que o telefone entrou em foco e Hajime sorriu. Sim, havia sido um ligação daquele velho estúpido, mas a mensagem que chegara o agradou em níveis estratosféricos, isto é, _quem_ mandou a mensagem acabou por deixá-lo tão leve pelo simples ato de mandar-lhe um confirmação para seu convite, aquilo era, de certa forma, diferente.

E o dia que começou de uma forma completamente estranha, acabou de modo pacífico, mesmo que seu chefe insano houvesse gritado por longos minutos em seu ouvido. Coisas que ele não sabia ao certo como haviam acontecido, nem ousaria se perguntar o porquê.

 

_♬♬♬_

 

As pontas dos dedos tocaram as cordas do violino levemente antes do arco ser levado com maestria ao instrumento que tinha em mãos. O queixo levantado em meio ao suspiro e aquela postura exageradamente correta davam-no um toque de graciosidade que Iwaizumi nunca pensou em vê-lo em qualquer momento anterior àquele.

A primeira nota veio com um arrepio, conhecia bem aquela música e sabia que ele estava tocando-a como um lembrete do primeiro dia em que haviam se encontrado. Na verdade, soube daquilo a partir do momento em que o viu sorrir daquela forma travessa, como um desafio para que lembrasse logo o que havia sido prometido naquela noite.

Hajime engoliu em seco ao constatar o óbvio, _já não conseguia tirar os olhos dele._ A imagem que via não passava de uma obra de arte feita somente para aqueles que mereciam presenciá-la. E mesmo que o rapaz em sua frente não pudesse ver as expressões das pessoas que o assistiam, Iwaizumi não duvidava que ele, sim, sabia sobre o sentimento que causava em todos ali. Não seria de grande surpresa se um escultor aparecesse e, naquele mesmo lugar, talhasse em madeira uma figura de Oikawa, apenas para eternizar o momento. Não reclamaria se aquela cena ficasse cravada em sua mente e substituísse uma das várias inúteis que ainda residiam ali.

A música chegou ao fim e só percebeu que não havia respirado em momento algum quando finalmente soltou o ar preso na garganta. Ele coçou o rosto sem saber o que fazer, talvez devesse andar até o artista e prestar as devidas congratulações em relação a apresentação que acabara de acontecer, só que o lugar onde estavam não parecia realmente convidativo para aquilo. Era uma estação de metrô, o que fazia a situação ter um pouco de graça até, já que o lembrava por que Tooru insistia em tocar naquele lugar.

― É exatamente por isso que toco ali, sabe, não parece o lugar certo para um violinista. Mas acho que isso faz tudo mais especial, entende? ― Ele sorriu. ― Gente cansada, voltando do trabalho e relaxando com boa música, acho que é a coisa mais gratificante que eu poderia fazer.

― Mais que dar aula? ― ele perguntou, despretensioso.

― Não. ― Jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo o vento bater em seu rosto de forma agradável. ― Lecionar é outro tipo de prazer indescritível. Eu não trocaria por nada.

Iwaizumi não achou que entenderia aquele sentimento até ouvi-lo tocar de novo, era uma experiência nova, sim, gostava muito de música, no entanto, o ato em si de se dispor a tocar, fosse no violino, no piano ou em qualquer um dos mil instrumentos que Tooru sabia comandar, era realmente extasiante.

Suspirou, bagunçando os cabelos, Oikawa já tinha ido embora, mesmo que tivesse certeza que ele ainda estava ali. Hajime riu, sem acreditar que aquele cretino havia de fato o deixado a ver navios, porém não reclamou, apenas seguiu o fluxo de pessoas até a saída da estação.

A noite fria de outono não deixou espaço para que suas mãos ficassem fora dos bolsos do casaco. Além disso, as nuvens cobriam o céu de forma que não poderia mirar as estrelas, sobrando apenas a vista das árvores macabras espalhadas por aquele parque gigantesco ― Iwaizumi se arrependia profundamente de ter seguido aquele caminho.

Ele lambeu os lábios secos, mordendo-os pelos pensamentos que chegaram a sua mente naquele instante. Oikawa já devia ter chegado em casa, esperava que sim, já que ele não morava longe. O pensamento de sobre visitá-lo àquela hora o fez morder as bochechas em indecisão, talvez não fosse um bom momento para aquilo, deveria ir para casa e mandar para ele uma mensagem esclarecendo suas preocupações e só. Não sabia se seria abusivo da sua parte incomodá-lo, principalmente sendo Oikawa a pessoa mais organizada que conhecia, aparecer de súbito seria bastante inoportuno.

Ele _queria_ ver Tooru, acompanhá-lo até sua casa seria a oportunidade perfeita, bom, se ele não tivesse o abandonado daquela forma, pelo menos. Deu alguns passos pesados até encontrar uma figura curiosa em meio ao parque, o que era bastante estranho, considerando que aquele local ficava vazio no início da noite, mesmo que houvessem luzes por todos os cantos. Forçou a vista, tentando focar a imagem em sua câmera mental ― também conhecida como cérebro.

E ele estava lá, a sua espera, sentado em um dos bancos do parque com a case do violino colocada delicadamente ao seu lado. Iwaizumi suspirou ao observá-lo pousar os dedos sobre as páginas do livro que tanto gostava e não conseguia parar de pensar em como Oikawa ficava extremamente bonito naquela pose de intelectual, com óculos sobre a face e o sobretudo de veludo preto contornando o seu corpo enquanto a perna direita sobrepunha-se sobre a esquerda. Ele era mesmo muito bonito, não falaria em voz alta, não ainda, a hora chegaria, entretanto, ainda assim, tinha que admitir que aquela era uma verdade que não poderia esconder de si mesmo.

― Hajime? É você? ― A voz saiu baixa, digna de um murmúrio confuso, tirando-o daquele transe que ele sempre o aprisionava. Tooru conhecia seu passos, mas Iwaizumi sabia que ele ainda sentia certa insegurança em confundi-lo, talvez até vergonha. O cachorro sentado ao lado latiu, como uma espécie de confirmação para o seu dono e Hajime não conseguiu não sorrir.

― Tooru ― respondeu em um tom aconchegante. ― Sabe que não precisava me esperar aqui, não é? Está frio, deveria ter ido para casa.

― E perder a sua gloriosa companhia? ― Ele sorriu. ― Não, obrigado, prefiro esperar.

― O que? Você acha que eu não sei que você sabia que eu estava lá?

― Claro que sabia, você sempre está, até toquei a música para você ― brincou. ― Se não estivesse lá, eu provavelmente escolheria a Marcha Imperial, Star Wars é claramente mais importante que qualquer coisa.

― Então, por que caralhos…? ― Começou, confuso. ― Você me deixou lá de propósito mesmo? Assim, na cara dura?

― _Iwa-chan_ ― ele o chamou ao levantar, pegou o suporte de metal, deixando que tocasse o chão e, orientando-se pela voz, ele seguiu parte do caminho até Iwaizumi. Deu alguns passos, estendendo a mão para que o outro rapaz viesse até si, o que ele fez sem reclamações. ―, se eu ficasse te esperando como um idiota, seria muito sem graça.

Ele tocou seus braços, dedilhando-os até chegar a altura de pescoço, lugar onde Oikawa resolveu pousar definitivamente a mão, enquanto a outra ia até seu rosto e acariciava sua bochecha marcada pela cicatriz, fazendo com que seu corpo arrepiasse. Ele não parou por ali, investigou toda sua face até voltar ao lugar inicial, apenas para apertá-lo. Hajime viu-o levar o rosto até o seu, deslizando os lábios de forma leve em sua bochecha até chegar ao ouvido, suspirando pesado ali.

― Eu gosto quando você vem atrás de mim ― sussurrou, jogando os braços sobre os ombros de Iwaizumi, em um abraço gentil. ― Além disso, eu falei que iria em sua casa hoje, você é idiota?

― Imbecil, você sai sem avisar, como eu ia saber que você não tinha desistido?

― Sei lá, indo falar comigo? Vai que você não estivesse lá, eu ficaria esperando que nem um idiota por uma pessoa que eu nem sei se estaria ou não ali.

Iwaizumi não respondeu ao soltar-se do abraço, deixando somente uma mão sobre a dele no final. Tooru riu, presunçoso, segurando-a com mais força.

― Odeia quando estou certo, não é?

― Cale a boca, Shittykawa ― ele falou e Oikawa riu. Hajime nunca entendeu o que tanto era engraçado em relação a maneira como agia, mas não era o momento certo para aquele tipo de questionamento. Quer dizer, ele estava com frio e cansado e queria muito um banho, por isso, quando puxou seu vil acompanhante para mais perto e o ouviu perguntar o que havia acontecido naquele tom preocupado, não pôde deixar de apertar ainda mais o enlace dos dedos. Chamou Nollan, o pastor alemão com quem Tooru costumava morar, pensando como seria um completo desprazer para Trillian vê-lo invadir sua casa novamente. ― Tá tarde e frio e eu quero ir para casa, tudo bem? Então, guarde esse suporte logo, eu levo o estojo, certo?

O violinista bufou, meneando com a cabeça ao pegar a coleira do cão-guia que não parava de alisar o focinho em seu joelho. Tooru costumava pensar que Iwaizumi era um senhor de oitenta anos preso em um corpo de um homem jovem. Nem podia imaginar quando ele realmente tivesse aquela idade, o pensamento o fez rir, enquanto se aconchegava cada vez mais contra o corpo do outro.

 

Quando a manhã chegou e as pequenas patas de Trillian passaram a navegar por seus rosto, Oikawa percebeu que não só estava deitado sobre a cama de Iwaizumi, como sobre ele. Era uma cena divertida até, tudo ali tinha o cheiro do perfume amadeirado que ele passara a usar nos últimos meses e os cobertores eram confortáveis de verdade, assim como o seu próprio corpo ― era um ótimo travesseiro.

Ele suspirou quando a gata desistiu de seu rosto e jogou-se sobre a barriga do dono, deitando ali e comprovando sua teoria sobre a confortabilidade existente nele. Bocejou ainda sonolento, sabendo, contudo, que não conseguiria voltar a dormir e, por isso, abandonou o lugar convidativo em que se postava, alongando os braços e lambendo os lábios secos ao levantar-se. Os pelos de Nollan tocaram seus dedos e Oikawa acabou por rir quando escutou o cão bocejar. ― Te acordei, garoto?

Esperou que ele levantasse e não se deu o trabalho de chamar Iwaizumi também, sabia onde as coisas ficavam e podia muito bem fazer o café para os dois. Apesar de parecer bastante bagunçado, o apartamento do seu… _hm_ , _alguma coisa_ era bem organizado ou tentava ser. Tooru ainda lembrava da primeira vez que esteve ali. Seu _Iwa-chan_ todo atrapalhado ao tentar indicar-lhe direções, o que o deixava ainda mais confuso, já que ele ainda não conseguia falar inglês direito e os numerais saíam em sua língua materna.

Oikawa havia feito um esforço para não notar o nervosismo presente no tom da voz ou a forma como Hajime insistia em colocar a mão em suas costas para guiá-lo, mesmo que dissesse que não era necessário. Aqueles pequenos gestos que desconstruíam a imagem de homem sério e rabugento que ele tentava demonstrar. Era até engraçado pensar naquilo agora, um tanto estranho, admitia, já que era a mesma pessoa que o acalmava apenas com uma risada genuína, que o fazia sorrir ao conversar sobre as mil e uma teorias bestas sobre o universo que gostava de criar. E que, principalmente, ouvia-o tocar… _ah!_ Iwaizumi havia sido a primeira pessoa, depois de seu irmão, a ter uma música sua dedicada exclusivamente para si. Era com quem ele falava sobre o que pensava e enchia o saco sobre Star Wars.

Um sorriso bobo brotou de seus lábios quando pegou a cafeteira elétrica. _Puta merda,_ ele estava apaixonado. E era tão gostoso se sentir assim, com o coração batendo com força e aquela sensação de felicidade que dominava seu corpo pouco a pouco em sintonia com as notas tocadas por tudo o que se movia ali, seus ouvidos não deixaram de reconhecê-las.

Ouviu uma das cadeiras se mexer assim que o café ficou pronto, as mãos tocaram levemente os armários a procura da xícara que usaria. Não disse nada quando sentiu o corpo do outro encostar-se contra o seu e quando ele entregou o objeto, deixando um selinho em seus lábios ao desejar um bom dia rouco. Tampouco reclamou quando ele resolveu abraçá-lo por um bom tempo, Tooru chegou a achar que havia dormido ali, só para saber o contrário quando Hajime voltou a beijá-lo.

Ele tinha gosto de creme dental, aquele pensamento o fez rir internamente, mas não fez piada sobre aquilo, não ousaria em atrapalhar o momento com besteiras. Não podia negar sobre como gostava quando ele o puxava cada vez mais perto, e os dedos subiam por suas costas, dando-lhe um arrepio agradável que ficava ali por segundos eternos, os quais não queria que acabassem.

Não puderam ficar muito tempo daquele jeito, já que Nollan começou a latir, pedindo comida ao seu dono.

― Coloque o café, eu boto comida para o babaca. ― Tooru riu.

― Iwa-chan, ele é só um cachorro.

― Parece com seu irmão.

Os dois gargalharam, se Tobio escutasse aquilo, Hajime provavelmente perderia a cabeça. No entanto, não queria pensar sobre aquele tipo de bobagem no momento. Apenas deu mais um beijo em seu namorado e voltou a pôr o café na xícara, enquanto o outro resmungava até a dispensa.

 _Namorado,_ aquilo ecoava em sua mente. É, ele podia se acostumar com a palavra.


End file.
